


Pictures

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [67]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Post - Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smiled fondly as she gazed at the very first picture of her family.</p>
<p>Happy October 3rd~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

She smiled fondly as she gazed at the first picture of her family.

It was a simple photo that captured each member of the household perfectly.

Winry was smiling in surprise while holding a curious baby Samantha; Edward was holding the younger Ed in his hands, both with matching wide grins; Alphonse was caught saying, "He's taking it, everyone!" His smiling eyes were joyful as always; Mei was caught chuckling a bit at Eddie's and his father's grin while little Xiao Mei jumped up in order to make it into the picture.

All in all, it was a beautiful picture.

It was one of the select few pictures that were left on the corkboard for everyone to see, while many other pictures with more personal moments were placed inside an old album left behind by Granny. Winry had decided to continue what her grandmother had started many years before and collected her and Ed's new family life in hundreds of pictures, just as the old woman had done before.

She would have to call the photographer again soon though. With her belly growing a bit more each day, she couldn't help but think that the baby would be due in a few weeks' time and a new addition to the young family would be born. Which meant a new family picture would also be needed.

The old camera of hers would need more film in order to take even more pictures of the baby boy. She was sure the baby was a boy based on his strong little kicks and movements, and her intuition had been right twice before, so she was absolutely sure. But even if she was to be wrong, it would be fine. Winry would still be happy. And she knew Ed and the kids would also be happy. When Al and Mei returned from Xing in a couple weeks, they would also be excited to meet their new nephew or niece.

A new life was a gift all on its own.

And Winry would do her best to capture life at the new Elric household in pictures so she and Ed could rejoice in their happiness for many years to come.


End file.
